


I’ll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life)

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Prompt Fic, Song: I’ll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life), Teamwork, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Chow takes over for Buffy when she feels she has had enough slaying to do for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here’s a new Buffy\JCA crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. This time I was listening to the song “I’ll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life)” by Edwin McCain. It’s a great song to listen to, as well as get ideas for drabbles, oneshots and stories from, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: Geniuses Joss Whedon and John Rogers own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Jackie Chan Adventures respectively. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

_The strands in your eyes_  
_that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath_  
_And emeralds from mountains_  
_thrust toward the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I’ll be captivated_  
_I’ll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows_  
_of heartache that hang from above_

_(Chorus)_  
_I’ll be your crying shoulder_  
_I’ll be love’s suicide_  
_I’ll be better when I’m older_  
_I’ll be the greatest fan of your life_  
~Edwin McCain, **I’ll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life)**

“Chow, how did you do that?” asked Buffy, completely shocked and her emerald eyes wide.

Chow simply just smirked and then twirled the now bloody stake in his hand before slipping it into his jacket pocket. “It’s quite simple, Buffy,” he explained. “Let’s just say that having someone like me helping you to slay the vampires in Sunnydale is a good thing. And trust me, being careful is a good thing as well.”

Before Buffy could figure all this out, Chow then leaped over her head and onto a new vampire’s back, knocking it to the ground. Then when they got to their feet, Chow then delivered a ferocious roundhouse kick to the vamp’s face, knocking him off-balance. But then, the vamp quickly got to its feet and tried to deliver a kick of its own, but failed, as Chow sensed it coming and ducked just in time.

Chow then whipped out the stake and twirled it again before plunging it into the vampire’s heart. The vamp then transfigured into dust.

Luckily, when she had time to think about it later, Buffy didn’t seem to mind Chow taking over for her one bit. She felt she had done enough slaying for one night. And she had to admit, Chow was right about one thing. Having someone watch your back, especially when you’re a vampire Slayer, is most definitely a good thing.

She then smiled to herself. It was also a good thing that Chow had been there to accompany her when she went on patrol, and take over for her in the slaying department when she felt she had done enough for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, R&R, please. :) Nice feedback is appreciated, after all.


End file.
